Screw That Magazine
by The.Time.Traveler.Girl
Summary: It all started when Amu,who seeks her prince charming, read that magazine about "The Perfect Guy". She followed everything that was written. She was very eager to find that prince charming. what happens if what she found wasn't the perfect guy after all


**Screw that magazine**

**One-Shot:3**

Hallo Gaiz! Hope you'll like this One-shot ^w^

OhYeah~ AMUTO FOREVER!

hihi :3 please forgive me if there are lots of errors in grammar .

Please help me improve hihi!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA ^^

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Title:** Screw That Magazine

So there I was, sitting at a bench, expecting. Expecting someone would approach me, expecting someone to talk to me, expecting someone to appear in front of me and say "Hi! Your kind of lonely, mind of I sit beside you and ask why? ", but no. It's the usual. I get jealous seeing couples eating ice cream together, taking sweet photos together, and saying romantic words to each other, endless sweetness... It all started at the magazine I just bought, entitled "The Perfect Guy", which helps you find the perfect guy for you. It gave me hope I guess.

It said, to attract a guy, I should dress properly, look kind of girly and just wait at a park or anywhere that's full of couples. How silly of me to think that it will actually happen. I'd rather visit a dating site rather than this, magazines can never be trusted. Though it's weird I'm still here. I'm here for like an hour already and nothing happened. When Will I ever find that prince charming? A guy, who looks handsome, has a pure heart, a hero, a guy who respects women, a guy who will Love you endlessly. I guess I better donate that magazine to someone else then.

I was about to stand up, I was about to give up, but then I spotted a blue-haired male. Is it just me or is he walking towards me? My jaw almost dropped. He looked very handsome, very neat. He's tall and looks like he is kind. I'm really not sure if I'm hallucinating, but I hope he won't just approach me just to ask directions. I started to feel insecure, do I look alright? Is my hair fixed? I felt a little insecure that I didn't notice he told me something.

"Huh?" I started to feel hope.

"Excuse me but is this seat taken?" He asked pointing to the seat beside her.

"Ah. Nope. Not at all" I scratched the back of my head.

"Ah... Good. I thought you were waiting for someone or something" He smirked and sat beside her

"Screw that magazine" I said in a low tone of voice that I'm sure the guy won't hear. I begun to lose hope again that I didn't realize he was staring at me the whole time. It made me a little red.

"So what's with the dress? Going to a date or something?" He asked

"Yeah but the guy didn't appear" I lied. I began to make stories.

"Poor you" he teased

"Nahh not really. Not interested at him anyway" I laughed.

"Let's not talk about this anymore. So what's your name?" I asked

"Give me 3 reasons why I will say my name" he stretched.

"Because... because?" I kept thinking until I wasn't able to control my mouth, "Cause I'm being friendly, I'm being nice and I think I like you" I started to hit my mouth, why the hell did I say that I think I like him? Well yes I do but most girls won't say that.

The guy smirked, expecting that answer, "Nice to hear that, well guess what? I think you my type" he smirked and went closer.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto" He whispered.

I started to get redder and redder. I have NO idea what to do in this kind of situation. Should I kiss him? Should I Hug him?

(Author: Oh waiii? don't you watch romance movies or something? XDD Say your name!)

Ikuto waited for her to say her name but it seemed she froze. He expected this to happen; a lot of girls were already a victim of his charms. It made him a little bored; there wasn't a spark or something.

"Amu. Hinamori Amu" I started to be myself again.

"So Amu dear, Want to Watch a movie?" He asked sweetly.

I don't know what to say. I think I died. First guy ever to ask me that.

"S-Sure. Why not" I smiled.

"Terrific" he said.

We both stood up and headed to the move house. I started to get cold but I didn't let him noticed. I suddenly got shocked he wrapped his jacket around me. I started to feel warm. I want to die seriously. "Th-thanks"

"So what do you want to watch?" He asked as he looked at the time.

"Anything" I answered honestly.

"Let's watch a movie" He smiled

While walking a blonde haired guy just run towards them, "AMU!"

I got shocked. I know that voice. "Ta-Tadase?"

"Amu! What are you doing with this guy?" He shouted.

I suddenly went speechless. I don't know what to say. Tadase is actually my First crush but I hate it when he dumped me INFRONT OF THE CROWD. And here's what funny, now he tells me he was wrong and he likes me.

"She's my Date" Ikuto answered back and suddenly wrapped his arms around the girl and gave a light kiss on the cheek.

I blushed to the fullest. "Ju-just walk away Tadase. Nobody needs you here" I manage to say.

"But that guy is bad! BAD I tell you" he said repeatedly as he point to Ikuto.

"Me? Bad? Is dating her bad?" Ikuto smirked and slowly held my waist.

I felt a little insecure but next thing I knew His lips were touching mine. I went so red and saw Tadase leave. He left with anger on his face. After a few seconds he broke the kiss and released me. For the first time, I finally feel like a girl. He was the first guy to kiss me. I can't believe that, that buying that magazine was worth it. I started to blush again, the way h kissed me, it was so romantic! I think it would be early to say this but I love him.

"So? To the movies?" he smiled at me.

I nodded and followed.

His phone started to ring. He got his phone from his pocket and answered "Yo"

"Ahhh but!" I heard him said

"Fine. Your really wrong timing you know?" he sighed and hanged up. He returned his phone to his pocket and he looked at my eyes, "I guess we can't watch a movie after all. I have a meeting, thought we can get an ice cream if you want? I can come in late anyway"

"Oh..." I started to feel sad. Yes, really, wrong timing.

Know those feeling that you think you'll be having a good time with the person you love and you started to imagine what will happen and you start to expect but suddenly it will get canceled? I saw this in a movie once. UGH! So this is the feeling! Now I understand why they feel angry and disappointed. I sighed and no choice but to agree on the ice cream, after all, I love ice creams.

I ordered strawberry and expected he will order something but he didn't spoke. I was about to pay when I got the cone but he grabbed his wallet and payed for it.

"Thanks?" I thanked him. I started to lick my ice cream. Wahhh 3 forever yummy. I took another lick and looked at him. He was staring at me happily.

"So do you expect me to pay that freely? You must give me something in return" He smirked

From that moment, I felt his attitude changes. He turned from a good boy to a bad boy. He licked at my ice cream, which made me blush. "Indirect kiss…" I said silently.

"So what do you want in return?" I raised a brow. I knew he needs to go so I asked immediately.

Ikuto started to go around her, examining her body using his eyes. "Nah. On the second thought I won't ask anything in return anymore" he smirked. "You're no interesting. I guess I can wait" he teased

I blushed and turned red, "What do you mean!"

"Tah Tah for now" He smirked and left. It was fast of him to disappear. Maybe because the place was crowded?

I Sighed and started to head home. I wonder why his attitude changed all of a sudden. Was he acting the whole time? Was he just after my body? I was so confused. I got home and lied down on my bed.

"I think that magazine was worth it" I said as I hugged the pillow. I think I'll go buy the next edition, I wonder how much money I have left on my wallet? That magazine is really expensive! I can go buy a gothic Lolita bible; I wonder why the price is that much? I reached out on my pocket and realized my wallet was gone. "uh oh" I searched on my other pockets but my wallet wasn't really there

I tried retracing back, "could he be?" I didn't want to judge but I realized he held my waist awhile ago. I was too distracted to his words that I didn't realize he was reaching out to my pocket and got my wallet. "THAT BRAT"

I got the magazine from my desk and threw it on the trash can, "Screw that magazine! I will never trust that magazine again! "

Thinking I might meet my prince charming who is very kind, a gentleman and has a pure heart, turned out I met a guy who is exactly the opposite! He is a thief! I think Tadase is telling the truth that he is a bad guy! He fools people! And the worst part is!, I fell in love with him….. "Screw that Magazine"

Ikuto was actually on the roof of the Hinamori's residence, "Silly Girl " he chuckled and was holding the wallet of Amu.

"Things were suppose to go okay, but that kiddy king appeared ruin my plans. I realized though she wasn't that boring after all, I can use her after all, little kiddy king likes her" he smirked and left. "Maybe some other time"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Was is Lame? Was it short? :((( huhu


End file.
